5 times Ty Lee Hugged Zuko and the 1 time He Did
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: The 5 times that Ty Lee hugged Zuko and the 1 time he did. Ty Lee x Zuko


A/N: I want to try this trope so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

1

Zuko jumped down from the sturdy tree he was hanging on with a smug smirk on his young unscarred face. His mother convinced him to play with Azula and her friends this afternoon. Zuko really, really didn't want to but now, he's glad he agreed. His sister decided to play hide and seek and in a rare show of luck, Zuko won this time.

He saw Azula pouting at him from across the pond, her red faced friend beside her. Wait, where is the other one? Zuko thought. It wasn't normal for him to see the girls with just the two of them. Then out of nowhere, a pink blur tackled him. The next thing he knew, little arms are tightly rap around his middle, squeezing him hard.

"Congratulations Zuko!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

It's the other friend, Zuko realized. "Hey, I can't breathe!"

II

This is it; he's leaving his home, never to return again. Zuko is memorizing the palace; this is the last time he would get to see it after all. So he walked, looking around everywhere, trying to take in as much as he could.

Find the avatar? Zuko scoffed. If his grandfather couldn't do it, what chance does he have to succeed? This is really an impossible task yet, his father still gave it to him. Does he want to get rid of him that badly?

Zuko paused at the gates. His new scar is still throbbing painfully but he can't do anything about it. He showed enough weakness already, he wouldn't disgrace himself further.

"Zuko?" A small voice whispered from above him.

The prince looked up and there he saw Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends. He guest she climbed the palace's gates just to see him. So she could tell his sister how miserable he looked. Zuko clenched his jaw and turn away.

He managed to take a couple of steps when he felt slender arms gently encircle him from behind. "Be careful." She croaked her voice raw from crying and then she was gone before Zuko could utter a word to her.

The prince straightens his spine and blanked his barely healed face. He took longer strides; he'll go to his uncle. They need to leave, now. He won't stand for pity.

III

Zuko is walking briskly around the Earth Kingdom's palace. He was restless, so he decided to clear his head but it didn't go as planned. His thoughts kept plaguing him no matter where he went so he gave up this pointless battle within himself and fully surrender to his raging thoughts. It was easier anyway.

He'd really done it, he betrayed his uncle. The one person who stood beside him, who taught him everything, he knew and took care of him no matter what.

But, he's going home. After three years, he could finally go back. He's the prince again, a hero this time and no longer the weak son of his father. The Fire Lord will see him now, listen to him even.

Maybe... Maybe, he could ask for his uncle's life to be spared. He was the hero who supposedly had slain the avatar, surely a man's life is nothing compared to that? That had to count for something. It's just an insignificant favor and...

"Hi Zuko!"

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a cheerful feminine greeting. It was Ty Lee. She's currently running upside-down towards him. Zuko couldn't stop his fast pace in time so he collided with her and the two of them toppled to the ground.

"Watch where you're going! Damn, that hurts." He snapped irritably. The girl may be small in stature but she has sharp bones.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized with a muffled grown.

Zuko got up and reached out to help her on her feat. She took his hand but to his surprise, when he heaved her up, she buried her face on his chest. Ty Lee's thin arms closed around him, the scent of jasmines assaulted his nostrils.

Jasmines... The Jasmine Dragon. All of his memories about his uncle hit him at once including the time when he stabbed the man on the back. The thought sicken him, heat gathered behind Zuko's eyelids. He needs to get away, he needs to be alone.

Ty Lee was about to welcome him back but Zuko pushed her away suddenly as though burned. He scowled at her and angrily turns on his heel to stride away.

"Welcome back Zuko." Ty Lee murmured, her arms slumping on her sides.

IV

The celebration is in full swing; almost everyone is in the palace. Food flooded the long tables, music is playing nonstop and people from all the nations are gathered in one place having fun.

Zuko and his friends finally defeated the Fire Lord; balance is restored to the world once more. The new Fire Lord and the avatar will work together to bring about the era of peace. Zuko's mouth curve up at those words. They will definitely try their best, he vowed.

"Hello your Highness."

"It's just Zuko Ty Lee. We're friends after all." The young royal told the warrior that appeared beside him.

She giggled at this. "I understand Lord Zuko."

Said man sighed and she laughed. "Hey Zuko?"

"What is it?"

"I want a hug."

Zuko choked on air. "E-Excuse me?"

"It's just a hug. I'm leaving with the Kyoshi warriors and I want to say goodbye to my friends." Ty Lee said, smiling kindly up at him.

Zuko blushed. "So, just find Mai instead."

"Done."

"Find another friend then."

"You're the only one I haven't hugged yet. Please?" She widens her eyes and jutted out her lower lip.

Zuko grumbled and looked away. "Whatever."

The younger girl cheered and wasted no time. She rushed forward and flung her arms around him. Ty Lee leaned her head on his chest, just above his heart. It's steady beat calm her and the heat of his body melted her bones. She almost didn't want to pull away. But she knows she has to, he wasn't hers after all.

V

Zuko is still standing near his uncle's grave. Everyone has left already, his friends coaxed him to rest but he refused. He can't leave, not yet.

He's not naive, Zuko knows that this will happen someday but he still wasn't prepared for it. Just a little more time. Is that too much to ask? Droplets of water fell on him and when he gazed upward, he saw that the sky is about to unleashed a mighty storm. Zuko didn't care though. Nature could do her worst and he would still be here.

Ty Lee went out to find Zuko. Everyone could tell that losing Iroh is a great blow for him and they all want to help him in any way they could. She found him still standing on the spot they left him a few hours ago. It was raining buckets now but he's just standing there and shivering.

Ty Lee called out to him but he didn't hear her. She decided to brave the strong wind and rain to walk up beside him and put an umbrella above their heads. She didn't say anything; she just waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he did however, her heart nearly broke in two from what she saw.

Zuko's clothes and hair are understandably dripping wet but his warm golden eyes are too. His shoulders which she thought was shaking because of the cold are shaking because he's crying. Ty Lee threw all her coherent thought out of the window. She promptly drops her umbrella and pulled him in her arms.

He didn't resist when she placed his head on her shoulder and preceded to envelope him in a firm embrace. He trembled in her arms, heavy sobs coming out of him without restraints. Ty Lee started to rub soothing circles on Zuko's back. She'll stay, as long as he needs her to.

The 1 Time He Did.

Ty Lee breathes in the salty air around her. She's in the beach house of the royal family and she is currently enjoying the view from her balcony. Clear blue sky, warm sunny weather and different animals scurrying about. In short, it's a nice day. She sighed happily.

Strong arms snaked to her waist, pulling her towards a lean but muscular frame. "Like what you see?" He murmured in her ear.

Ty Lee blushed but relaxed against him. "Yes, it's so beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here Zuko."

"Hmmm. You don't have to thank me you know."

She turned in his arms and smiled a beatific smile up at him. "I know but I still want to." She then closed her own delicate limbs around him to return his embrace. He in turn, drop his face near hers, nuzzling their noses together.

A/N: Review if you have the time.


End file.
